Always check your phone
by John Keating
Summary: TRADUCTION. Arthur aime Alfred. Il a besoin d'aide et essaye de l'obtenir de son bon ami, Kiku. Que se passe t-il quand il fait une erreur de destinataire et qu'il finit par avouer accidentellement son amour à Alfred ? UA lycée. Présence de PruCan.


**Vérifiez toujours votre téléphone**

résumé : Arthur aime Alfred. Il a besoin d'aide et essaye de l'obtenir de son bon ami, Kiku. Que se passe t-il quand il fait une erreur et finit par avouer accidentellement son amour à Alfred ? UA lycée.

Bonne lecture à tous ! ^-^

* * *

Arthur Kirkland était quelqu'un de très fier. Même quand il était enfant, tout le monde le connaissait comme étant celui qui n'admettait jamais ses erreurs ou qui ne laissait jamais voir le meilleur de lui-même aux autres. Il ne se vantait pas à moins d'avoir de la chance et était toujours sérieux à l'école. Il avait toujours eut de très bonnes notes tout au long de son enfance et même pendant ses années de lycée.

Il avait même réussi à se faire élire en tant que président du conseil étudiant en deuxième année. Alors comment pouvait-il, avec son orgueil indomptable, être tombé autant amoureux ? D'un _gars_ en plus ?

C'est ce que le jeune blond britannique se demanda alors qu'il entrait dans sa chambre, laissant tomber son sac de cours inutile à proximité le sol. Lui qui était toujours sérieux avait terminé ses devoirs, pendant le temps qui lui avait été accordé pour le travail du conseil étudiant, qu'il avait terminé plus tôt dans la semaine.

Il était maintenant totalement libre de ne rien faire de son vendredi soir, comme d'habitude. Sauf, bien sûr, quand il décidait de se mettre sur son lit pour rêver à l'objet de ses pensées jusqu'à ce que le sommeil ou la faim l'emportent. Arthur soupira lourdement alors qu'il se penchait pour attraper son téléphone portable qui se trouvait dans son sac d'école, il retourna ensuite à son lit, et se laissa tomber face la première contre sa couette moelleuse.

Le brit sortit sa main qu'il avait placée sous la couette et approcha son téléphone de son visage. Il appuya sur le bouton situé sur le côté de l'appareil, illuminant le petit écran LED du téléphone.

Il put lire l'heure : « 16:43 ». Il laissa tomber mollement son bras à ses côtés. _Il_ était sans doute à son entraînement de football maintenant. Arthur avait toujours trouvé ça un peu ennuyeux. Comment les américains pouvaient appeler un sport aussi brutal et débraillé « football » ? Comme si on osait comparé ça à la magnificence et à la stratégie brillante de ce que les américains appelait « soccer ».

Arthur sentit son visage rougir, mais son expression faciale était restée la même : neutre et un peu ennuyée. Rien que de penser à _lui_ , Arthur pouvait se sentir ennuyé, mais... pour la plus grande partie de son année et demie de lycée, il ne pouvait pas se le sortir de la tête.

Et pourquoi ? parce qu'il était la star de l'équipe de football, l'un des garçons les plus populaires de l'école. Il était drôle et aimé de tous. Il était évidement très fort, ce qui était la raison pour laquelle il était devenu le quaterback étoile aussi rapidement. Mais surtout, il était _beau_ à tomber. Il avait toujours un groupe de filles qui l'entourait, criant et flirtant comme des putains à deux dollars. Et la manière dont elles se jetaient sur lui... s'abaisser à un tel niveau, c'était répugnant. Franchement...

Mais... est-ce que ce serai différent ? S'il était... une _fille,_ est-ce qu'il se jetterai sur lui comme les autres ? Non, absolument pas ! Ce serai ridicule ! Quel que soit le sexe, Arthur Kirkland était quelqu'un de fier et jamais il ne s'abaisserait à un tel comportement.

Mais _dieu_... il était juste... irrésistiblement beau... il pouvait comprendre d'où ces dindes venaient. Il aimerait poser ses mains sur ces muscles saillants ( il avait eu cours de sport avec _lui_ un jour, il avait donc eu le plaisir de voir par lui-même tous ses muscles parfaitement sculptés sur ses bras, ses pectoraux, ses abdos, _partout_ ), laisser courir ses doigts entre ces belles mèches blondes et regarder ses yeux parfaits, céruléens.

Arthur soupira tristement et enfouit son visage dans sa couette, essayant de cacher la profonde rougeur de ses joues.

Arthur Kirkland était complètement, totalement et sans équivoque amoureux de Alfred F. Jones, le dieu américain apporté dans la vie d'Arthur par il ne savait quelle bénédiction.

Arthur était, certes, un peu étouffant et grincheux, très facilement irritable et avait un tempérament assez explosif. Et le pourquoi du comment il avait eu la chance de devenir _ami_ avec Alfred était au delà de la compréhension du jeune brit. Comment _lui_ , le président du corps étudiant terne et vantard, avait été en mesure de se rapprocher de la star du football ? C'était tout simplement ahurissant. Néanmoins, il n'avait jamais remis ça en question, histoire de ne pas se porter la poisse et perdre toute connexion avec l'amour de sa vie.

Comment ses pensées pour Alfred avait-elle évoluée de cette façon ? Il se rappela comment il l'avait rencontré. Avant ça il n'avait jamais eut de sentiments tel que l'amour, la passion, la compassion, la luxure et la nostalgie de cette poussée rapide et violente.

 _La matinée avait été un peu floue. Arthur s'était en quelque sorte réveillé tard, ce qui ne lui arrivait jamais... **jamais.** Il blâmait son jeune frère, Peter, avec qui il s'était très probablement disputé, et qui, pour se venger, avait très certainement décidé de changer l'heure de son réveil._

 _Arthur se dépêchait dans les couloirs, ses cheveux blonds sables encore plus ébouriffés que d'habitude ( le brit avait trouvé très frustrant que quelqu'un comme lui, qui est censé être au dessus des choses, ait une tête de quelqu'un qui vient se lever de son lit.) et l'une des manche de sa veste pendait d'une de ses épaules minces. Il portait son sac dans ses bras, essayant désespérément de se rendre à son premier cours._

 _Il venait de passer le dernier virage vers lase salle de classe, seulement, il rencontra un mur de chair. La force de l'élan d'Arthur ainsi que le poids supplémentaire de son sac en plus de la manière dont il le tenait, les envoya tout les deux valdinguer au sol._

 _Le brit s'attendait a un choc, a une vive douleur dû à la rencontre de sa mâchoire avec du plancher à cause de la chute, mais rien ne vint. Il ouvrit les yeux pour tomber sur une autre paire : une paire de yeux bleus océans qui n'étaient absolument pas gênés ou cachés par des lunettes, maintenant de travers, reposant encore sur son nez._

 _'' Whoa, mec, tu vas bien ? '' entendit Arthur venant du garçon, il ne répondit pas tout de suite. Lui-même s'était un peu relevé et regardait maintenant le visage du jeune homme. Il était, en un mot, parfait. Son teint était crémeux et sans imperfections, pas un défaut en vue. Il souriait, montrant des dents blanches, dignes d'un sourire d'Hollywood. Son front et une partie de ses yeux étaient recouverts d'une frange blonde, qui pendait sous le reste de ses cheveux. Lesdits cheveux avaient une mèche rebelle, si on peut appeler ça comme ça. Elle se tenait droite au sommet de sa tête, de manière presque aussi joyeuse que l'éclat dans les yeux du garçon. Et juste comme ça, Arthur tomba dans les filets d'Alfred._

 _'' Hey, tu m'entends, mec ? Tu vas bien ? '' Arthur l'entendit cette fois, sursautant légèrement à la deuxième question. Il se rendit compte que le garçon avait un accent américain, qui sonnait étrangement au milieu de tout les accents excentriques qu'on pouvait trouver à la World Academy._

 _'' A-Ah, oui. Je suis désolé, je suis juste- '' Arthur bégayait, son visage devenant de plus en plus rouge, chaque seconde._

 _'' Hé, ne t'inquiète pas, mec ! C'est pas quelque chose comme ça qui fera mal au héros ! '' ricana l'adolescent._

 _'' H-Héros ? '' demanda Arthur, maladroitement._

 _'' Ouais, mec ! Et tu te demandes quelle est l'identité secrète de ce héros insaisissable, pas vrai ? '' dit Alfred, son sourire devenant de plus en plus large et montrant l'ensemble de ses dents parfaites. '' C'est moi, bien sûr ! Alfred F. Jones, mon ami ! ''_

 _Arthur était trop ébloui pour être agacé par l'arrogance de l'autre adolescent, aussi il se contenta juste de le regarder._

 _'' Et tu as couru vers le héros, avec un regard paniqué comme si tu avais besoin d'aide.'' ricana Alfred. '' Serais tu ma demoiselle en détresse ? ''_

 _Arthur sortit immédiatement de sa stupeur et rougit, il s'assit, fusillant du regard le bel américain._

 _'' C-Comment oses-tu, you wanker ! Je suis la « demoiselle en détresse » de personne, git ! '' bafouilla Arthur._

 _Le sourire d'Alfred grandit encore. '' Eh bien, tu rougis encore le ferai la lady du héros.''_

 _la couleur rouge sur le visage d'Arthur s'intensifia encore, puis se mua en colère. '' Je ne te connais même pas, you twit ! Ne me parle pas de cette façon ! ''_

 _Alfred rit encore. '' Tu es assez cool, mec, je t'aime bien.''_

 _Arthur cessa de crier des injures à Alfred et baissa les yeux sur lui._

 _'' Comment tu t'appelles ? ''_

 _'' A-Arthur. Arthur Kirkland.''_

 _'' Oh non ! Le président du corps étudiant ! Je dois te dire que j'ai voté pour l'autre gars.'' dit-il avant de rire._

 _'' Quoi ? Comment tu as pu voter pour cette bloody frog ? C'est une nuisance, une vermine, un- ''_

 _'' Ouais, mec, crois-moi, je sais. Francis est parfois... je sais pas vraiment pourquoi j'ai voté pour lui.'' déclara Alfred._

 _Un homme magnifique qui détestait autant que lui l'étudiant français ? Est ce qu'il était au paradis ?_

 _'' Mec, c'est pas que je profite pas de cette conversation, mais pourrais tu descendre ? Tu écrases mes noix, si tu vois ce que je veux dire ? '' dit Alfred en riant._

 _Les sourcils épais d'Arthur se soulevèrent de confusion, puis il baissa les yeux. Il se rendit compte avec horreur qu'il était essentiellement assis sur l'entrejambe d'Alfred et que ses mains reposaient sur son bas-ventre. Il rougit follement et se dépêcha de se relever._

 _'' J-Je dois y aller ! '' dit rapidement Arthur._

 _'' Vraiment ? Oh cool, mec. Je suppose que je te reverrai bientôt alors ? '' demanda t-il avec impatience._

 _'' B-Bien sûr...'' dit le brit avec incertitude. '' B-Bye.''_

 _'' A plus, mec ! ''_

 _Inutile que l'esprit du Brit était incapable de se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit après ça, mais il arriva à son cours avec 12 minutes de retard. Il ne pouvait sortir ce garçon de sa tête. Il était tellement... **magnifique** , il se rappela de donner un gros câlin à Peter en rentrant, en le remerciant un million de fois d'avoir retardé l'heure de son réveil._

 _Arthur se souvint être rentré chez lui ce jour-là, flottant comme un colibri pour le reste de la journée. Il était au septième ciel, rien ne pouvait gâcher sa bonne humeur. Il était... amoureux._

Il n'y avait qu'une seule autre personne qui était au courant du béguin d'Arthur pour Alfred, c'était Kiku Honda, un étudiant japonais avec lequel il devenu des amis proches. Il était intelligent, tout comme Arthur et, bien qu'il soit un peu timide, Arthur pouvait toujours lui demander de l'aide.

Kiku avait rencontré Arthur quelques années avant qu'il ne rencontre Alfred, donc il le connaissait assez bien. Voilà pourquoi il avait été légèrement perturbé quand il avait vu Arthur passer toute sa journée de manière rêveuse, un sourire maladroit sur son visage habituellement boudeur.

Arthur pris son téléphone à nouveau et regarda l'heure « 17:05 ». Il s'était perdu dans ses pensées pendant un certain temps, mais il remarqua à quel point il avait été perturbé pendant cette courte période. Il pouvait sentir son cœur battre, le front en sueur et le visage brûlant.

Arthur avait remarqué qu'il avait parfois du mal à conserver son secret vis à vis de son ami américain. Plus que ça, il avait du mal à se retenir de se jeter dans ses bras pour l'embrasser jusqu'à ce que qu'il soit à bout de souffle. Il pouvait presque toujours sentir la brûlure de cette confession sur le bout de sa langue et il s'efforçait à chaque fois de l'ignorer pour éviter de faire quelque chose qu'il regretterai sans doute.

Il voulait Alfred Mais pour être honnête envers lui-même, il n'avait jamais réussi à le lui dire. Et ça tuait Arthur. Il voulait tellement lui dire, mais pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit aussi lâche ? _Pourquoi_ ne pouvait-il pas tenter sa chance ? Il savait pourquoi. Alfred n'était pas _gay_. Il ne l'était pas.

Il grogna et repris son téléphone. Il alla dans les messages. Il n'en pouvait plus !

 _'' Ah Kiku, Je n'en peux plus ! Je l'aime tellement ! Et il me rend complètement fou...''_

Arthur relit rapidement le texte et l'envoya, claquant son téléphone pour le refermer et attendant la réponse avec impatience.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Alfred venait juste de rentrer chez lui après l'entraînement de football. Il laissa tomber son maillot et son équipement sale à côté de la machine à laver, puis il se dirigea vers le reste de la maison.

'' Hey, Mattie.'' dit affectueusement Alfred à son jumeau, qui était assis sur le canapé avec son ours de compagnie, Kumajirou, sur les genoux.

'' Hey, Al. Comment s'est passé l'entraînement ? '' sourit son jumeau en se retournant, sa boucle indisciplinée rebondissant à cause du mouvement brusque.

'' Euh, excuse moi ? Tu as totalement oublier de dire « bonjour » au génial moi ! '' dit un garçon avec des cheveux d'argents et une peau très pâle contrastant avec des yeux rouges sangs, en se retournant vers Alfred. Son bras entourait de manière possessive les épaules de Matthew et Alfred remarqua qu'ils étaient en train de se faire un câlin.

'' Oh, désolé, je t'avais pas vu Gil. '' dit Alfred sans enthousiasme. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement Gilbert, mais il rendait son petit frère heureux et c'est tout ce qui comptait. Il avait besoin de garder son arrogance pour vérifier si quelqu'un ( à savoir Alfred ) lui voulait du mal. Il faisait aussi en sorte de ne jamais blesser Mattie ou quelqu'un d'autre ( à savoir Alfred ) pour éviter de se faire tuer.

'' C'est mieux.'' déclara Gilbert, retournant à son siège. Il tira sur son bras pour rapprocher les épaules de Matt de lui, et Matt soupira joyeusement, se penchant un peu plus vers la poitrine de son petit ami prussien.

'' Je serai en haut si tu me cherches, Matt. Je dois prendre une douche.'' dit Alfred, partant vers les escaliers.

'' D'accord, Al.'' dit Matt, se tournant légèrement vers son frère en hochant la tête.

'' Tu fais ce que tu veux.'' déclara Gilbert, agitant légèrement la main, et en essayant aussi de faire disparaître l'américain plus rapidement dans les escaliers en collant sa langue dans la gorge de son frère jumeau. Al fit en sorte de partir le plus lentement possible.

Il monta dans sa chambre et attrapa son téléphone dans son pantalon d'entraînement avant de le jeter sur son lit. Il enleva le reste de ses vêtements, en sueur, et les jeta dans le panier situé à proximité. Il jeta facilement son maillot dans le panier. Il se félicita lui-même. Mais son pantalon heurta le côté du panier et tomba sur le sol. Alfred gémit de façon spectaculaire et retourna le chercher, sachant combien Matt détestait quand il laissait traîner des affaires sur le sol de leur chambre.

Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, en passant, il lu l'heure sur l'horloge « 16:45 »

Il alla sous la douche, attendant que l'eau se réchauffe à une température qui ferai sans doute en sorte que Matthew lui crierai dessus plus tard. Alfred se sentait seulement un peu coupable, surtout parce que son pauvre frère jumeau n'aurait rien d'autre pour se laver que la bave de son petit ami.

Il aimait la sensation de l'eau coulant sur son corps, permettant de nettoyer toute la sueur et la crasse accumulée pendant l'entraînement de football. Il lava ses cheveux, prenant soin d'éviter la mèche « spéciale » de ses cheveux sur le dessus de sa tête, surnommée « Nantucket » pour une raison qu'il avait oublié.

Il sortit de la douche peu de temps après et retourna dans sa chambre, vêtu seulement d'une serviette qui pendait sur ses hanches. Il secoua ses cheveux pour en enlever l'eau, envoyant de petites gouttes humides dans toutes les directions. Il attrapa une paire de boxer propre dans sa commode et l'enfila rapidement, suivie d'une paire de jean qu'il avait repéré à proximité sur le sol et qu'il avait jugé assez propre pour le porter.

Il ramassa la serviette jetée sur le sol et la jeta de nouveau dans la salle de bain. Il eut sentiment de joie quand il entendit le bruit de la serviette humide rencontrant le rebord de la baignoire. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit, écartant ses bras avant de tomber. Il fixa le plafond pendant de longues minutes, admirant les affiches de groupes qu'il avait accroché là haut. Il y avait beaucoup d'affiches de musiciens américains, parce que l'Amérique était pour lui le plus grand pays en matière de musique. Il y avait Hollywood Undead, Eminem, Lady Gaga, et même Ke$ha.

Il étudia les affiches à travers sa vision floue, à cause de sa myopie quand il sentit quelque chose vibrer à côté de lui. Il prit son téléphone et regarda l'écran. Même sans lunettes, il pouvait voir que son écran était éclairé et affichait l'image d'une petite enveloppe, lui disant qu'il avait reçu un message texte. Sa vision floue lui permettait juste de lire un « A » sous l'image. Son visage se fendit d'un sourire, il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui lui envoyait des messages dont le nom commençait par « A ».

Il attrapa ses lunettes ( surnommée « Texas » pour une autre raison qu'il avait oublié, tout comme pour « Nantucket » sur sa tête.) commençant déjà à taper une réponse à ce qu'il supposait être le salut habituel d'Arthur : « _Hey, you twit / tosser / wanker / etc_ ». Cependant, il fut pris d'une impulsion rare consistant à vérifier le contenu du message et effectivement il supprima rapidement son début de réponse qui se résumait à : « Hey, mec, qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

 _'' Ah Kiku, Je n'en peux plus ! Je l'aime tellement ! Et il me rend complètement fou...''_

Quoi ? Arthur était amoureux de quelqu'un ? La partie « il » du message, désignait clairement que le crush du Brit était un _gars._

Ce n'était pas vraiment surprenant pour Alfred, Arthur lui ayant déjà avoué pour son orientation sexuelle il y a quelque temps et Alfred était totalement cool avec ça. Pourquoi il ne le serait pas ? Même si Arthur n'était pas au courant, Alfred, l'américain, le dreamboat, le quaterback étoile était tout aussi gay. Il n'avait pas vraiment essayer de le cacher à son ami, mais il ne lui avait juste jamais demander.

Mais revenons à la question qui nous intéresse. De qui, _nom de dieu,_ Arthur était-il amoureux ? Ça ne pouvait pas être Francis... pas vrai ? Le Brit détestait son rival français alors avoir une relation avec lui... A moins qu'il y ait un secret humide et caché qui se déroulait dans le bureau à scandale du conseil étudiant... Alfred secoua la tête a cette pensée et se rappela de rendre les doujinshi qu'il avait emprunter à son ami japonais, Kiku.

Ok, donc si ce n'était pas Francis, alors qui ? Il passa en revue dans une liste mentale les gars de son école par qui Arthur pourrait être intéressé. Gilbert était gay, évidemment, mais en dépit de son apparence de mauvais garçon, il était totalement fou du jumeau de Al, alors ça ne pouvait être lui. Il y avait aussi Antonio, un garçon espagnol de leur classe, mais il était déjà pris par l'un des deux jumeaux italiens de l'école.

Alfred continua à vérifier chaque nom, maiscaché plus il pensait aux personnes qui pouvaient être avec Arthur, plus il était inquiet, et son esprit devenant chancelant, il dû s'arrêter.

Qui ? Qui donc pouvait rendre Arthur si amoureux qu'il allait essayer d'éloigner le jeune britannique de lui ?

C'est vrai, Alfred était amoureux d'Arthur depuis longtemps. Il se souvenait très bien de leur première rencontre dans le couloir, mais avant ça il le regardait de loin, fasciné par la beauté du garçon. Ses cheveux blonds sables pendaient de manière désordonnée devant son visage parfait, peut importe à quel point ils étaient hirsutes. Ses yeux, d'un vert émeraude l'hypnotisait comme deux pierres précieuses dans lesquels Alfred pourrait se perdre pour toujours. Il trouvait même que ses sourcils assez épais étaient tout simplement adorables au delà des mots.

Voilà pourquoi Alfred sentait une vague de jalousie, de nervosité et de culpabilité s'abattre sur lui, si écrasante qu'il dû se forcer à penser à autre chose.

Maintenant, Alfred allait rester coincé avec un problème qui allait sans doute le maintenir éveillé toute la nuit, mais il devait aussi pendre une décision.

L'américain _pourrait_ faire savoir à Arthur qu'il avait envoyé accidentellement le texto à la mauvaise personne et s'arrêter là, mais Alfred ne serait pas plus avancé. Son autre option était de faire semblant d'être Kiku jusqu'à ce qu'Arthur le remarque ou jusqu'à ce qu'il ait assez d'informations. Mais si Arthur le haïssait après ça ? Il ne pourrait sans doute pas le supporter !

Alfred ne savait pas comment c'était arrivé, mais avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, ses doigts avaient tapés en retour '' _Qui ?_ '' et il avait cliqué sur envoyer.

Maintenant, il était _vraiment_ paniqué et il savait qu'il s'était lui-même mis dans la merde. Il n'y avait pas de retour en arrière possible. Il était trop anxieux et nerveux maintenant, alors il sentait qu'il avait besoin d'être un peu guidé.

* * *

 ** _Retour chez Arthur._**

Le téléphone du jeune étudiant britannique bourdonna. Il le ramassa, sans même prendre la peine de lire le nom de l'expéditeur. Il fronça les sourcils en lisant le message, plus que légèrement ennuyé.

Kiku était un ami de confiance et un des plus proches le concernant. Mais récemment, Kiku avait commencé à sortir avec avec le garçon grec de leur école ( il semblait que tout le monde sortait avec quelqu'un. Sauf lui.) Kiku semblait... un peu dans les nuages depuis, mais c'était pas une excuse pour oublier quelque chose comme ça ! Kiku avait été le premier à être au courant du béguin d'Arthur pour Alfred depuis leur rencontre.

Arthur répondit rapidement et posa sa tête sur son oreiller.

* * *

Quand Alfred reçu le message suivant, il était nerveux et un peu excité. Il ouvrit le message. Qui c'était ? Qui était le salaud qui voulait éloigner son Artie de lui ?

 _'' Es-tu idiot ? Tu sais qui ! ALFRED ! ''_

Alfred s'arrêta en plein milieu de la descente des escaliers et regarda l'écran. ALFRED. Alfred. C'était _son_ nom. C'était _son nom_! Arthur était amoureux... de lui ?

Alfred laissa finalement éclater sa joie, assez longtemps pour essayer de continuer à descendre les escaliers, mais il calcula mal son coup et finit par dégringoler les escaliers.

Gilbert et Matthew se séparèrent soudainement, un peu à contre cœur pour Gilbert tandis que Matthew regardait autour d'euxd'informations, anxieusement, cherchant l'origine du bruit qu'ils venaient d'entendre.

'' C'était quoi ça ? '' dit Matt, regardant toujours autour d'eux.

'' Allez, Birdie, c'est probablement juste ton frère qui est tombé dans les escaliers ou quelque chose comme ça.'' dit Gilbert, essayant de le rassurer.

Matthew le regarda avant de sourire doucement. '' Ouais, tu as probablement raison.''

Matt savait que, en tant que quaterback de football, Al pouvait très bien se prendre un coup, donc il était plus que probable qu'il allait très bien. Il se pencha en arrière dans les bras de Gilbert qui entouraient toujours ses frêles épaules et regarda les yeux rouges rubis de son petit ami. Ses yeux violets dépeignaient un message que Gilbert sut lire immédiatement et ils se penchèrent à nouveau l'un vers l'autre, fermant les yeux lentement. Les lèvres de Matt étaient légèrement entrouvertes et seulement à seulement quelques centimètres que celle de son petit ami quand...

'' MATTIE ! '' Alfred apparu soudainement derrière le canapé, effrayant efficacement le couple et faisant se faire rencontrer leurs fronts de manière douloureuse.

'' Ah, merde ! '' maudit bruyamment Gil. Alfred était cool et tout, mais parfois il pouvait être chiant putain !

'' Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Al ? '' grogna Matt, irrité, en frottant son front douloureux.

'' j'ai un sérieux problème ! '' dit Alfred à la hâte.

'' Quoi, tu ne peux plus te lever ? Tu sais, ils ont des pilules pour ça maintenant.'' taquina Gilbert. Alfred l'ignora et continua à parler à son frère.

'' Bon alors, Arthur m'a accidentellement envoyé un texto, pensant que j'étais Kiku et il a dit quelque chose comme : « Je dois lui dire que je l'aime » et tout ça, tu vois ? '' lâcha rapidement Alfred. Matt hocha la tête, montrant qu'il comprenait la situation et son frère continua. '' Alors, j'ai répondu un truc du genre « qui ? » et quand il- ''

'' Wow, c'est embarrassant.'' l'interrompit Matt. '' Quand est-ce que tu lui as dit que c'était toi ? ''

Le visage d'Alfred s'obscurcit un peu et il pris un air coupable.

'' Al, tu lui as dis que c'était toi, pas vrai ? '' dit Matt, prenant son ton de mère sévère, comme pour dire : « _Si tu ne l'as pas fais, c'est que tu es une merde._ »

'' Eh bien... '' Alfred tritura ses doigts nerveusement et Matthew jeta ses mains en l'air avec une expression désespéré.

'' Al ! Tu violes complètement la vie privée d'Arthur ! '' gronda Matt. '' Ce message était pour Kiku, et pour lui _seul_. Pourquoi veux tu lui manquer de respect comme ça ? '' son visage était rougit de frustration et il arborait une moue et un froncement de sourcils significatif.

'' Je sais ! Je ne pensais pas faire ça... je veux dire, je _pensais_ lui dire que c'était moi, mais mes doigts ont agis sans que j'y pense ! '' dit Alfred, honteux, mais encore étourdi pour une raison quelconque.

'' Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'Arthur t'a répondu ? '' demanda Gilbert, toujours prêt à colporter des ragots.

'' Gilbert ! Ne l'encourage pas ! '' claqua Matthew, comme si Alfred leur fils à lui et à Gilbert.

'' Il a dit... moi. '' dit Alfred, incapable de retenir le sourire qui naissait sur son visage.

Matthew, étant le frère jumeau d'Alfred, était bien évidemment au courant du béguin de celui-ci pour Arthur, si bien que la colère retomba de son visage tandis qu'il regardait les yeux de son frère.

'' Vraiment ? '' dit-il incrédule.

Alfred ouvrit son téléphone et afficha le dernier message qu'il avait reçu d'Arthur pour le montrer à son frère. Gilbert regarda le petit écran par dessus l'épaule de Matt.

'' Super ! '' Gilbert leva la main et Alfred lui fit un high-five, tout les deux souriant. Gilbert étant toujours dans leur maison, il était donc lui aussi au courant du béguin d'Alfred même si Matt lui avait dit accidentellement, une fois...

'' Félicitations, Al ! '' dit Matt en souriant aussi. Mais son expression vira à nouveau. '' Mais il va finir par remarquer que c'est à toi qu'il a envoyer le message, non ? Est-ce qu'il que pas être vraiment, vraiment en colère ? ''

'' Je sais, je sais ! '' dit Alfred, son sourire ne quittant pas totalement son visage, bien qu'il avait quand même diminué. '' Mais je ne peux pas lui dire. Il va essayer de retirer ce qu'il a dit s'il le sait et nous serons de retour à la case départ.''

'' Pourquoi tu n'essayes pas de lui envoyer un SMS, en prétendant être Kiku, pour voir jusqu'où tu peux aller ? '' dit Gilbert. '' Si tu arrives à un point où il ne pourra plus retirer ce qu'il a dit, vous ne pourrez plus qu'évoluer vers l'avant. ''

'' Gilbert, c'est une- ''

'' Bonne idée ! '' dit Alfred, ses doigts tapant déjà le message qu'il allait envoyer et ses pieds le portant jusqu'à sa chambre. '' Merci Gil ! ''

'' Gilbert, pourquoi tu lui as dit de faire ça ? Maintenant il va- '' Mais les lèvres de Gil capturèrent celles de Matthew à nouveau et ses arguments moururent dans sa gorge.

* * *

 _'' Dis lui juste. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait aller mal ? ''_ fut la réponse qu'Arthur reçu après un certain temps. Il fronça les sourcils à cette réponse. Qu'est ce qui pourrait mal se passer ? _Tout pourrait mal se passer !_

* * *

 _'' Il va juste rire de moi. ''_

Alfred était à nouveau assis sur son lit, ses jambes croisées en style indien et enfin finalement entièrement habillé. Son visage tordu dans une expression de pure confusion et de tristesse quand il lut ça. Est-ce qu'Arthur pensait _vraiment_ qu'il lui ferait ça ? Est-ce qu'il ressemblait tant que ça à un salaud ?

* * *

 _'' Qu'est ce qui te fais penser ça ? ''_

Les sourcils épais d'Arthur se soulevèrent et il se figea une seconde. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il pensait qu'Alfred ferait ça, mais il sentait que c'était possible.

* * *

 _'' D'abord, il n'est pas gay. De plus, il y a toutes ces salopes qui l'entourent en permanence. Il se moquerait juste de moi pour avoir pensé qu'il me choisirai moi plutôt qu'elles. ''_

Alfred était assez énervé maintenant. Si c'est comme ça qu'Arthur le voyait et si c'est comme ça qu'il pensait qu'était l'Amérique, il se trompait lourdement. Il n'était certainement pas un salaud qui allait rire au visage de quelqu'un qui se déclarait à lui. Il savait à quel point ça demandait du courage d'avouer quelque chose d'aussi important et il respectait grandement ça. En outre, il n'en avait lui-même pas eu le courage.

Et salopes ? Eh bien, c'était un peu injuste.

* * *

 _'' Est-ce que tu l'aimerais vraiment s'il était comme ça ? Tu penses vraiment qu'il ferai ce genre de choses ? ''_

Arthur fronça les sourcils. Non, bien sûr que non ! Il n'aimerait jamais quelqu'un qui agirait de cette façon. Et non, il ne pensait pas qu'Alfred était comme ça. Il était attentionné, doux, drôle, intelligent...

* * *

 _'' Non, je suppose que je ne voudrais pas, mais tu as vu la façon dont ces filles se jettent sur lui, il est si populaire... il pourrait avoir la fille qu'il voudrait. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me choisirais ? Et d'ailleurs, ces filles veulent probablement être avec lui pour son statut et son joli visage, mais il a tellement plus que ça. ''_

Alfred se demandait souvent pourquoi toutes les filles de son école faisait des pieds et des mains pour être avec lui. Il ne voyait pas beaucoup de choses en lui-même... Bon, il l'avait fait, il était le _génial héros_ , après tout. Mais encore, il voulait désespérément savoir ce qu'il avait de _plus_.

* * *

 _'' Comme quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu vois en lui ? ''_

Oh, il y avait trop de choses sur la liste. Il ne savait même pas par où commencer. Au moment où il finit de taper son message, son visage était rouge jusqu'aux oreilles et il appuya précipitamment sur « envoyer » avant de perdre son sang froid, même si c'était juste Kiku.

* * *

 _'' Eh bien, en dépit de son ignorance et de sa forte tête, ses habitudes alimentaires et son complexe de héros... il est doux et sensible, il peut toujours me faire rire, il peut toujours me faire sourire quand je suis au plus bas. Il est intelligent et chevaleresque, et pour pas dire magnifique. Ces filles ne voient pas ses réelles qualités. Pour ne pas dire que j'ai été victime de ce sourire, ce rire, ces beaux yeux... Oh mon dieu Kiku, je suis tellement amoureux de lui, c'est ridicule. Je l'aime tellement, ça fait mal. ''_

Ce serait un euphémisme de dire qu'Alfred était flatté et il pouvait se sentir tomber à nouveau. Pour quelqu'un qui voyait tout ça en lui...

 _'' Et je paris qu'il a été victime de cette moue adorable que tu fais quand il te taquine, tes yeux sont à couper le souffle et il pourrait les regarder pour toujours, et tu as un accent SEXY. ''_

 _'' Um, Kiku ? Tu n'es pas avec Héraclès ? Tu n'as pas dit que tu étais amoureux de lui et tout ça ? ''_

C'était ça. Alfred oublia toute prudence avec le message suivant.

 _'' Lui peut être, mais moi je t'aime. ''_

 _'' Quoi ? ''_

 _'' Kiku est amoureux d'Héraclès, mais moi je suis amoureux de toi. ''_

Arthur lu le texte a plusieurs reprises, essayant de donner un sens à ce message cryptique. La vérité le frappa comme une tonne de briques et il savait qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul sens possible à ce message. Il sentit son sang se glacer quand il vérifia le nom au sommet de la boîte « conversations ». Il fut frappé d'horreur en lisant, clairement : « HERO / ALFRED »

Seigneur, Alfred et son complexe de héros, putain ! Il avait changé son contact en « HERO / ALFRED » il y a un certain temps et Arthur avait oublié de le changer. Et quel était le contact juste en dessous de celui-là ? « Honda Kiku », bien sûr.

La vérité, l'humiliation et la nausée frappèrent Arthur en même temps et il sentait qu'il allait être malade.

Il ne pouvait pas croire que c'était arrivé. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il avait été aussi stupide et ignorant en ignorant ouvertement le nom en haut des messages. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il n'ait pas remarqué les indices laissé par Alfred dans ses messages qui aurait normalement conduit toute personne saine d'esprit à se rendre compte que ces textos provenaient de l'américain. Et il ne pouvait pas croire qu'Alfred était aussi cruel pour se moquer ainsi de lui. Parce qu'il se moquait de lui, non ?

Il n'y avait absolument _aucun moyen_ pour qu'Alfred lui retourne ses sentiments.

Il regarda son téléphone, en regardant de près, il était allé trop loin dans cette conversation. Mais il devait répondre.

 _'' Toi... comment peux tu ? Comment oses tu te moquer de moi ? ''_

Alfred ne l'avais pas vu venir du tout et il était complètement largué. Il sentit son sang se glacer et il eut des sueurs froides.

 _'' Arthur, s'il te plaît, calme toi ! Je te mens pas, je le jure. ''_

Une petite partie de l'esprit d'Arthur en contradiction avec le reste de lui avait envie de le croire. Mais voir la vérité en face lui faisait si mal. Pourquoi le gars le plus populaire et magnifique de l'école voudrait sortir avec l'ennuyeux, étouffant et vieux Arthur ? Au lieu de se laisser avoir par cette réponse, il laissa remonter sa rage.

 _'' Ouais, c'est ça ! Pourquoi est-ce que TU voudrais sortir avec MOI ? You're such a jerk, you know that ? Tu as toutes ces filles qui sont amoureuses de toi mais tu trouves encore amusant de te moquer de moi. ''_

Alfred était stupéfait et extrêmement blessé. Alfred ne ferait _jamais_ quelque chose d'aussi horrible pour se moquer de quelqu'un de la déclaration d'amour de quelqu'un, encore moins à Arthur, l'amour de sa vie.

 _'' Arthur, tu es complètement ridicule ! Je t'aime ! ''_

Si Arthur avait lu la deuxième partie du message, il aurait peut être enfin cru aux tentatives de l'américain pour le convaincre de ses sentiments. Mais la première partie l'avait laissé bouillonnant de rage, si bien qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine de lire la suite.

Presque immédiatement, Arthur tapa sur le nom en haut de la conversation et cliqua sur le bouton « appeler ». Alfred répondit presque immédiatement.

'' Je _suis_ ridicule ? Tu as commencer cette merde et tu as le culot de me dire que je suis ridicule ? '' Arthur parlait à voix basse, d'un ton meurtrier. Alfred était choqué.

'' Arthur, je suis désolé, je voulais pas mentir en me faisant passer pour Kiku aussi longtemps, mais je viens de... je sais pas, mec. Je devais voir de moi-même de quoi- ''

'' Non ! '' claqua soudainement Arthur. '' Je ne suis pas en colère pour ça ! Je suis en colère parce que... parce que tu... ''

Alfred était confus à cause du bégaiement soudain d'Arthur, mais il lui semblait avoir entendu renifler de l'autre côté de la ligne et il se rendit compte avec horreur que son meilleur ami était en train de pleurer.

'' Je suis furieux parce que que tu as entendu tout ces trucs que j'ai dis à propos de toi et tu l'utilise pour te moquer de moi ! ''

'' Arthur, je te jures que je ne me moque pas de toi ! Quel intérêt j'aurais à te mentir ? ''

'' J-Je ne sais pas. Tu pourrais avoir un plaisir tordu à me faire sentir minable. ''

'' Arthur, nous avons été meilleurs amis pendant un moment ! Comment et quand est-ce que je t'ai fait sentir minable ? '' Alfred ne pouvait pas en croire ses oreilles. Il avait dû blesser terriblement Arthur pour qu'il puisse croire une chose pareille.

'' En ce moment ! En ce moment, quand ça comptait le plus pour moi ! Je savais que tu aimais jouer avec les gens, mais _ça_. C'est juste ignoble ! ''

'' Arthur... ! ''

'' Et tu sais ce qui est le pire ? Tu veux le savoir ? C'est qu'après tout ce qui est arrivé ce soir, je continue de t'aimer, bordel ! Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait pour me transformer en loque pleurnicharde ? Pour me transformer en un romantique désespéré qui trop amoureux pour prendre le temps de vérifier le nom de la personne a qui il envoi des messages sur son téléphone ! Tu m'as transformé en un bordel complet ! ''

'' Arthur, s'il te plaît ! Juste écoute moi ! Je te promet que je n'ai jamais- ''

'' J-JE TE HAIS, ALFRED ! Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir ! '' cria Arthur dans le récepteur. Il s'en suivit un silence assourdissant, suivant l'explosion du Brit, durant lequel les deux garçons étaient choqués. Arthur ne voulait pas dire ça, Alfred le savait. Il ne voulait pas dire ça. Il ne pouvait pas !

'' Arthur... ''

Arthur, d'autre part, était complètement horrifié par ce qu'il venait de dire. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait dit ça ? Il ne voulait pas dire ça ! Il aimait Alfred, tellement que ça faisait mal. Mais, encore une fois, il venait de tout gâcher. Oh dieu, Alfred allait le haïr à coup sûr maintenant. Qui aimerait quelqu'un qui lui disait des choses comme ça ?

Il sentit son visage rougir et de nouvelles larmes lui piquer les yeux. Il ne supporterait pas qu'Alfred lui cri dessus à son tour, sans réfléchir, il appuya sur le bouton « fin » sur son téléphone.

Maintenant, Alfred était _vraiment_ pris de panique. Arthur venait de lui raccrocher au nez. Même s'il essayait d'appeler à nouveau, il ne répondrait probablement pas.

Il était en sueur et ne savait quand ça avait commencer, mais la seule chose qu'il savait c'est qu'il se retrouvait à courir dans sa maison. Il réussit à faire en sorte de descendre les escaliers sans tomber et il courut du salon à sa porte d'entrée.

'' Mattie, Arthuratoutdécouvertjedoisallerlevoirmaintenant ! '' cria Alfred à son frère en ouvrant la porte et en courant dehors. '' Ne m'attends pas, je serais de retour bientôt, je t'aime, au revoir. '' il claqua la porte et disparu.

Pendant ce temps, Matthew, qui était couché au dessus de Gilbert dans une étreinte plutôt torride, se releva sur ses coudes et regarda la porte d'entrée par dessus du canapé

'' Il a dit quelque chose ? '' demanda Matthew, remettant rapidement ses lunettes qu'il avait jeté dans son étreinte passionnée avec son petit ami.

Gilbert, qui en avait marre d'être interrompu, ignora sa question et saisit le blond, le tirant vers le bas.

Alfred ne prêtait pas attention à la direction dans laquelle il allait ou à combien de temps il allait mettre pour arriver à destination, mais il suivit son intuition et il allait là où ses pieds le menait.

Il arriva devant la maison d'Arthur et sonna à la porte des Kirkland quand il réalisa qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il allait dire à Arthur. Est-ce qu'il devait essayer de le convaincre de l'aimer à nouveau ? Est-ce qu'il devait le supplier d'oublier ce qu'il avait dit et essayer de recommencer comme avant ? Ça ne marcherait jamais. Est-ce qu'il devait tenter le tout pour le tout et l'embrasser ? Dieu, il aurai _aimé_ faire ça, mais il était plus intelligent que ça.

Il sautait d'un pied sur l'autre quand la porte s'ouvrit. Il commença à paniquer à nouveau. Et si c'était Arthur et qu'il lui claquait la porte au nez ?

Il commença à faire de l'hyperventilation, mais il se calma quand il vit Peter, le frère cadet d'Arthur, à la porte.

'' Salut, Alfred ! '' déclara Peter avec enthousiasme. Lui, avait les yeux écarquillés avec innocence comme le petit garçon qu'il était quand il voyait Alfred comme le héros que le garçon plus âgé prétendait être. '' Tu es venu jouer avec moi ? ''

'' Désolé, pas ce soir, mon pote. '' déclara Alfred, regardant au delà du petit garçon et derrière lui dans la maison.

Peter le remarque et regarda brièvement derrière son épaule. '' Oh, Arthur n'est pas ici en ce moment. Il est parti il y a quelques minutes. ''

'' Vraiment ? '' demanda Alfred en se tournant pour regarder l'enfant. '' Où est-ce qu'il est allé ? ''

'' Je suis pas vraiment sûr. '' dit Peter, fronçant ses sourcils épais, comme ceux de son frère. '' Il est parti à la hâte, tu vois ? Il est parti en courant vers le parc. '' Le jeune garçon pointa la rue du doigt, qui devenait plus sombre avec le soleil couchant. Elle ressemblait à un tunnel sinistre.

'' Très bien, merci. Bye, Peter ! '' dit rapidement Alfred en prenant le chemin du parc.

'' O-Okay, Alfred ! Bye ! '' lui cria Peter, n'ayant pas remarqué le ton paniqué d'Alfred.

Alfred continua à courir sans jamais s'arrêter. Le parc était à environ deux pattés de la maison d'Arthur. Il avait eu l'occasion d'y traîner pendant l'été ou d'y rencontrer des amis.

Quand il arriva sur la petite aire de jeux, il ne vit pas le petit Brit au début et il eut peur qu'Arthur ne soit pas là. Mais rapidement, il remarqua la petite silhouette brisée assise sur un des bancs du parc et il sentit son cœur se briser quand il le vit, recroquevillé avec la tête dans les mains et ses épaules secouées de lourds sanglots.

'' Arthur ! '' les lèvres d'Alfred avaient bougées toutes seules avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Le petit corps d'Arthur sursauta légèrement au son de la voix de l'autre adolescent transportée par l'air de la nuit. Il leva les yeux quelques secondes avant de se relever brusquement et de se mettre à courir.

'' Arthur, reviens ! Attends ! '' Alfred s'élança à sa poursuite presque immédiatement et il fut surpris par la rapidité à laquelle Arthur pouvait courir. Cependant, en tant que quaterback de l'équipe de football de leur école, il le rattrapa facilement. Mais le statut de quaterback, malheureusement, ne nécessitait pas beaucoup de forme et il trébucha avec un manque de grâce total, entraînant Arthur avec lui.

Alfred se repris rapidement et oublia la confusion momentanée en saisissant l'occasion de coincer Arthur pour l'empêcher de fuir à nouveau. Il enfourcha les hanches d'Arthur et s'assit sur le haut de ses cuisses. Il saisit aussi les mains d'Arthur avec les siennes et les bloqua au dessus de sa tête.

Le visage d'Arthur s'empourpra immédiatement, que ce soit à cause de cette position embarrassante, de voir Alfred si proche de lui après cet incident humiliant, ou tout simplement à cause de la course qu'il venait de faire, Alfred ne savait pas. Mais une fois qu'il retrouva son sang froid, il commença à se tortiller et à s'agiter, essayant désespérément de se dégager de la forte emprise d'Alfred.

'' Alfred, laisse moi ! '' exigea Arthur.

'' Non ! Non, sinon tu vas t'enfuir à nouveau ! ''

'' Bien sûr, que je vais « m'enfuir à nouveau », bordel ! '' se moqua Arthur sur un ton sarcastique. '' Je ne veux pas te voir, _you tosser_ ! Ni maintenant, ni jamais ! ''

'' Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux me fuir ? Je dois te parler ! '' cria Alfred.

'' Tu _oses_ me demander pourquoi je veux m'enfuir loin de toi ? Tu sais très bien _pourquoi_ je m'enfuis loin de toi, et je fiche _totalement_ de ce que tu as a me dire ! '' répliqua Arthur.

'' Mais je suis en train de te dire que je t'aime ! '' cria Alfred.

'' Arrête de me dire ça ! Arrête de me mentir ! Ne me dis pas des choses qu'on sait tout les deux fausses ! '' hurla Arthur.

'' Mais c'est _vrai !_ ''

'' Non, ça ne l'est pas ! ''

Les garçons étaient haletant après avoir crié. Ils se regardèrent un moment.

'' … Pourquoi ? '' murmura Arthur, à peine assez fort pour que l'américain puisse l'entendre.

'' Pourquoi quoi ? ''

'' Pourquoi tu as vu ces messages ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu as essayé de te moquer de moi ? _Pourquoi_ est-ce que notre amitié a dû changer ? '' cria Arthur, les larmes revenant des ses yeux émeraudes.

'' Je ne me moque pas de toi ! Si quelqu'un devrait demander « pourquoi », ce devrait être moi ! Pourquoi est-ce que c'est si difficile pour toi de croire que je t'aime ? '' dit Alfred.

'' Je n'ai pas à te le dire.'' dit sèchement Arthur.

'' Si, tu dois ! ''

'' Pourquoi ? ''

'' Parce que je t'aime vraiment, réellement et que je mérite de connaître la vérité ! ''

'' Arrête de dire ça ! ''

'' Non ! ''

'' Arrête de mentir, Alfred ! ''

'' Je ne mens pas ! ''

'' Bien sûr que si ! ''

'' Et pourquoi ça ? ''

'' Parce que c'est impossible que quelqu'un d'aussi incroyable, magnifique et génial que toi, soit amoureux de quelqu'un comme moi, d'accord ? '' hurla Arthur.

Tout à coup, Alfred lâcha ses mains, sous le choc des paroles d'Arthur.

'' C'est impossible que le magnifique, talentueux quaterback Alfred F. Jones ait pu tomber amoureux de quelqu'un d'aussi étouffant, vieux et avec d'aussi gros sourcils que moi. '' murmura Arthur, des larmes tombant encore. '' Maintenant, laisse moi partir. ''

Mais Alfred fit tout le contraire. Il fit glisser ses mains vers la veste d'Arthur et tira violemment dessus, scellant ainsi leurs lèvres.

Arthur fut sidéré au début et était sur le point de le repousser quand il sentit un léger picotement comme de petits chocs électriques partir de ses lèvres pour aller dans le reste de son corps. La sensation de ces feux d'artifices de cessaient de croître entre leurs lèvres quand, trop vite à son goût, la sensation disparu.

'' Idiot '' dit Alfred, ses yeux azurs souriants plantés dans ceux d'Arthur. '' Comment est-ce que je pourrais ne pas t'aimer ? Je pense que je suis chanceux au contraire. ''

Arthur était encore étourdit par le baiser, mais les mots qu'il entendait venant d'Alfred lui procurait la même sensation. '' P-Pourquoi ? '' réussit-il à balbutier.

'' Parce que le beau, intelligent et merveilleux Arthur Kirkland est tombé amoureux du petit et vieux moi. '' dit-il, son sourire de plus en plus large.

'' A-Alfred...'' dit Arthur, étonné. Il se sentait retomber et une petite voix dans son esprit lui dit de tenir et d'attendre encore quelques secondes avant qu'Alfred ne lui rit au nez. Mais il entendit encore plus une voix lui disant de le croire. '' Tu es... sérieux ? Tu ne m'as pas menti ? ''

'' Je ne ferais jamais, _jamais_ ça. '' déclara Alfred, son visage devenant tout à fait sérieux.

Arthur regarda Alfred et vit tout ce qu'il aimait à propos de l'américain et plus encore, se reflétant dans ses yeux saphirs absolument parfaits et il tomba amoureux à nouveau.

'' Très bien, j-je te crois. '' déclara le britannique, son visage chauffant avec une extase pure. Les yeux d'Alfred s'agrandirent et il sourit, jetant ses bras autour des épaules d'Arthur, le plaquant au sol.

'' Oh, Arthur ! Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime ! '' s'exclama Alfred.

'' Ow, Alfred ! Tu m'écrases ! '' grogna Arthur. Alfred descendit de sur lui et tendit la main pour aider Arthur à se relever comme un vrai gentleman l'aurait fait.

Cette fois, il le firent bien. Ils se levèrent et se regardèrent dans les yeux pendant quelques instants avant de s'embrasser étroitement sous la lueur couleur pêche du réverbère. Quand ils se séparèrent, ils ne le firent que de quelques centimètres et ils se regardèrent à nouveau.

Lentement, comme dans un seul mouvement, Arthur enroulant ses bras autour du cou d'Alfred, hypnotisé et Alfred jeta ses bras autour des hanches d'Arthur, le tirant pour le rapprocher de lui. Il laissa son autre main se promener dans ses cheveux blonds sables, inclinant la tête d'Arthur pour la rapprocher encore plus de la sienne. Leurs yeux n'eurent pas le temps de se rencontrer encore que leurs lèvres furent liées à nouveau, profondément, se déplaçant ensemble comme si chacun était une partie d'une machine parfaite. Les yeux verts forêts d'Arthur se fermèrent lentement dans un sentiment de pur bonheur.

Arthur sentit une sensation encore plus rapide et puissante tandis qu'Alfred passait sa langue le long de la lèvre inférieure du Brit. Arthur lui donna immédiatement l'accès et tout ce qu'il put faire ensuite fut de retenir un gémissement guttural.

Tout les deux restèrent comme ça durant ce qu'il semblait être des heures jusqu'à ce qu'ils se séparent. Ils s'assirent ensembles sur un banc à proximité, Alfred s'assit derrière l'autre garçon, ses jambes écartées de telle sorte qu'Arthur puisse s'asseoir entre elles. Les bras forts d'Alfred entourèrent la taille mince d'Arthur et sa tête reposa sur l'épaule du Brit.

'' Donc, on est ensemble maintenant, non ? Comme un rendez vous ? Comme... des petits amis ? '' demanda Alfred avec espoir, tordant la tête vers Arthur qui lui donna un rapide baiser sur la joue.

'' Eh bien, j'aimerai beaucoup ! '' dit Arthur, rigolant seulement à moitié. '' Après tout ce que tu m'as fais espérer, j'aimerai un rendez vous, au minimum. ''

'' Très bien alors, je viendrai te chercher demain à dix-huit heure, étant donné que tout les deux, nous n'avons rien contre le fait de se faufiler dehors dans un parc en pleine nuit pour passer une soirée torride, autant que ce soit la nuit. '' déclara Alfred en souriant.

'' Ça semble absolument merveilleux. '' dit Arthur, souriant lui aussi. Il passa ses bras par dessus les épaules d'Alfred. Ils restèrent assis comme ça encore un certain temps, profitant de leur étreinte en silence. Au bout d'un moment, Alfred rompit le silence.

'' Arthur... je suis vraiment désolé pour tout ce qui est arrivé ce soir. Mais, ne le prend pas mal, je ne changerais ce qui s'est passé pour rien au monde. '' chuchota Alfred, sa voix emprunte d'une affection pure.

'' Hm... '' gémit Arthur, appréciateur. Comment cet idiot arrivait-il à savoir ce qu'il y avait exactement dans son esprit ? '' Moi non plus, _love_. ''

Alfred rit et tourna la tête pour que son nez chatouille la joue crémeuse d'Arthur. Celui-ci tourna la tête et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent doucement. Le baiser dégénéra rapidement et jusqu'à ce qu'Arthur ressente une vive douleur dans son cou dû au maintien de la position pendant trop longtemps, il fit demi-tour sur les genoux d'Alfred. Sans jamais rompre le baiser, il déplaça ses jambes jusqu'à se retrouver à genoux sur le bois rêche du banc. Il se mit à cheval sur Alfred et enroula ses bras autour du cou du garçon américain. Alfred, à son tour, enroula ses bras autour de la taille d'Arthur.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent enfin à cause du manque d'air, Arthur regarda son petit ami, le visage rougit et ses yeux verts forêts évidement fascinés par ceux de l'autre. Mais il se reprit rapidement pour dire : '' Mais si _jamais_ tu touches à nouveau à mon cellulaire, je vais te botter le cul si fort qu'après tu ne pourras même plus t'asseoir. ''

'' Eh bien, voilà quelque chose qui ne semble pas très _agréable_. '' rit Alfred. '' Mais je te promet que je ne ferai jamais, _jamais_ quelque chose comme ça. ''

'' Merci, mon amour. '' lui sourit Arthur, il murmura ensuite '' Je t'aime, Alfred. ''

'' Je t'aime encore plus, Arthur. '' déclara Alfred, ses mains sur les joues d'Arthur, le ramenant vers lui pour l'embrasser doucement sur le front.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu cette traduction ! ( je trouvais cette histoire trooop mignonne ) ^-^

N'hésitez pas à une laisser une petite review !


End file.
